10
by novelmind
Summary: Ten strangers have been abducted and brought to an abandon location in downtown Orlando, Florida in the year 2016. Why? What have you done to deserve the death sentence?
1. 10

10

 **Introduction**

Orlando, Florida - 2016. On the day of December 27th, ten complete strangers were collected and left stranded in an unknown location. There are no doors nor windows for escaping. Each victim is chained to a chilled grey desk with no way to escape their awaiting fate. Having been drugged, each victim wakes up - dazed, confused and terrified. Although, whether they know it or not, they are all here for a reason. Something from their regrettable past has brought them here on this fateful evening. The main question is, why? Why are you here? What have you done to deserve the death penalty? One person every fifteen minutes with die unless all ten strangers can figure out what has brought them here. Will you survive or will you be part of the 10?


	2. Why?

**Why?**

It is a chilled day in downtown Orlando, Florida. The date reads December 27th, 2016. The air was cold. The weather in Florida usually does not reach it's lowest temperatures until January but this night was different. The air felt almost, thick in a way. She danced around the floor like nobody was watching, her friends cheering her on as if nobody was even watching her. She twirled her small skirt around in her own little world. She closed her eyes listening to the beat of the music. Her heels dragged against the hard-wooden floor and her long soft brown curls bounced up and down her back. A smile pressed against her face as the song ended and her whole body felt just a little bit more weightless.

The glasses clicked against each other, a small high pitched noise followed as the two men took large unsettling gulps of their beers. "So, how was your beat tonight?" One of the males asked the other as they continued their small-talk at the bar. The other male nodded and shrugged indicating that it wasn't bad, could of been worse. "I'm working on the abduction case at the office." He replied while taking another swig of his beer. "It's getting worse, I may be pulling all-nighters for the next few weeks - Jonnie will be pissed." He added finally putting the glass down on the table front of the bar. "Well." The other male responded, waving down the bar-maid while doing so.

He sat in his car as he did on most nights, waiting for fresh meat to approach him. He did the worst thing possible for his line of work, playing tricks of the mind. He would sit in his jet Black, Chevy Honda Accord and waited, lurking on children who were looking for rides, using the widely popular app, Uder. The concept is easy. People use the app to pay for rides, such as a taxi service. Uder promises more class, more style, but sadly, more fear. But this driver was special. He only preyed on children, boys between the ages of ten and sixteen. Anything older or younger didn't peak his interest. In the dead of night, he finally struck gold. He spotted a young boy walking out of a social teen hang out. He waited for the boy to order an Uder and pulled up to the curb. The young child with the innocent smiled slipped into the back of the car.

The two figures stared at each other for a long awhile it seemed before finally exchanging sets of words. "I am so happy I get to do this with you - I couldn't do it alone." The other figure nods and replies with - "I know, justice, for justice." The two unknown people take each other's hands and take deep breathes before slipping their guns into their holsters. The two unknowns began down the hall, narrow and long. A good five to ten minutes passed before the two of them were standing in front of a door that read "10." They can hear the screams, the frustrations that were happening on the opposite side. The taller known figure pulled their wrist to their face to see the time, 7:55PM. Each figure pulled a mask from their back pockets and slipped them onto their face to disguise their identities. The moment the time hit eight, the two enter the room. It's boiling hot, all of the victims have sweat dripping down their foreheads and arms. They begin to demand answers, they become violent as they are chained to grey steel desks which were frozen at 0 degrees, to make their current situation even more unsettling.

One of the figures stands by the door to ensure nobody leaves and nobody enters but them. The other figure stands in the middle of the heated room about to speak - "You are all here for a reason, if you figure out why each and every one of you are here, I will let you go and notify the police of the events that will take place, I will come and kill someone every fifteen minutes, why are you here?"

With that being said both figures leave the room and lock the door from the outside and head back to their private office and watch from the monitors.


End file.
